But Why do you have to be a boy?
by larrystylinson8976
Summary: Perfection. Scruffy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, button nose, some freckles, and the nicest looking lips I have ever seen. As this person talks to the teacher I become fascinated with there lips as they speak. I want nothing more in the world to be going out with this person or to at least ask this person out but there's one problem. That person, that gorgeous person is a boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1:**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I slowly push open my eyes and throw out my hand to stop my alarm clock from making that god awful noise. **6:45**. I let out a small groan and push my self out of bed and walk somberly to the bathroom. I look into the mirror and whisper to myself " **school can suck my ass"** I quickly shower and then throw on my usual shorts and a flannel. I comb my brown hair then grab my backpack and run downstairs.

"Hey Con" mom says when she looks up from her laptop. "I made you some pancakes, there on the kitchen counter but don't take too long eating them, we have to go soon."

I nod then make a beeline to the pancakes. 10 minutes later and I'm finished and we are walking out the door. I hop in my moms car and close the door and buckle up. We were about half way through the ride when my mom asked me the question that changed everything.

"So, I just wanted to check in and make sure everything is alright?" She asks, and then hesitates to continue "I never really see any girls over, is everything alright?"

Don't get me wrong, I had been highly anticipating this question. I mean I'm a 14 year old boy, who has hormones, I should have girls over or at least want to but I didn't.

"Everything's fine, mom. Don't worry, I'm not gay. If that's what you're worried about." I answer, and then let out a long sigh.

"Oh, you know how I get, I seem to always worry for nothing. Being gay is disgusting. I'm just glad that you aren't one of those vile creatures." My eyes widen at my moms reaction. I have never thought much of my sexuality, it never seemed to matter to me. But after my mom had said those things, I started to think about it. Why have I never had a girl over? Maybe I'm just being stupid.

Soon my thoughts were interrupted by my mom stopping the car and unlocking the doors.

" Have a good day at school, hun" I throw her a soft smile and jump out and go to meet with my friends before 1st period.

"What's up guys?" I say as I walk up to my two best friends, Max and Danny.

" Nothing much, did you hear that were getting a new kid?" Max replies annoyed.

"No. Where are they from?" I ask Danny.

" I don't know that much, apparently were getting some foster kid." Danny says casually while looking over at some group of girls.

"Yeah, apparently this kid has been to like 7 different homes, what a freak." Max says with venom in his voice. I shrug, and then the bell signaling first period goes off, and Max, Danny and I walk to Ms. Ridges classroom for U.S. History. We walk in and take our designated seats.

"Alright class, we have a new student coming in today and I want -" Ms. Ridge is cut of by the door busting open and and a person rushing in. This person may be the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my life. Perfection. Scruffy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, button nose, some freckles, and the nicest looking lips I have ever seen. As this person talks to the teacher I become fascinated with there lips as they speak. I want nothing more in the world to be going out with this person or to at least ask this person out but there's one problem. That person, that gorgeous person is a boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or the characters involved.

So, this took forever but I did it! The first chapter is just the beginning! Feedback is very much appreciated! I really hope you all love this first chapter! If any of you have any suggestions, please let me know by commenting. Thank you so much! And chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"This is Jude Jacob. He will be joining us from now on. I trust that you will all be very welcoming towards him"

Jude. What a perfect name. I mean he is perfect. But, He's a boy.

"Jude, why don't you sit in that open seat next to Max." Ms. Ridge says with a smile.

As Jude walks toward his seat, we briefly make eye contact. I offer a smile and he grins back and goes and takes the desk behind me.

"So, why don't we introduce our selves?" Ms. Ridge exclaims, "we can go around the room and say our names, our age, and something we like to do and something we dislike to do. Amber, why don't you start?"

" Hi I'm Amber and I'm 15 and I like to kiss boys and I don't like to play sports." I tune out the rest of them until it's my turn and while I'm waiting all I can think about it Jude. But I don't know why. I've never felt that sort of sudden connection with anyone. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Ms. Ridge calling my name.

"Connor, Connor, Connor? It's your turn to introduce yourself" I nod and turn my body so I'm facing Jude and look him in the eyes and I feel butterfly's in my stomach almost instantly.

"Hi Jude, I'm Connor and I'm 14. I like playing baseball and I dislike coming to school." The whole class lets out a giggle and Jude cracks a smile. People continue to introduce themselves and soon enough it's the end of the period and the bell is ringing.

"We will be talking about your end of term project next class, so be prepared please." Ms. Ridge says with the attention of no one.

I get up and put my books in my bag and start to walk out when I hear the cutest, and most angelic voice. "Hey um Connor?" I try to contain my smile and turn around to face the angle himself. Shit, HIMself.

"Yeah?" I say trying to sound casual.

" Do you think that maybe you could show me where this classroom is?" Jesus. He's perfect. HE's.

"Of course, let me see your schedule." He nods and hands it over to me. I skim it over and come to the realization that we 5 classes together and next period is one of them.

"It looks like we have next class together also, come on we can walk together." I say with a grin.

"Um, okay are you sure? It looks like your friends are waiting for you." He says hesitantly and nods over at Max and Danny who are looking at me intently.

"They'll live. Come on, or we will be late." I say. Again I'm mesmerized by his lips, and I keep trying to catch a glimpse every now and then. I'm so lost within his lips that I don't even realize that he is speaking to me. Crap, HIS lips.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that." I say and he looks at me with his eyebrow quirked up and gives me a look. Shoot, HE saw me staring.

"I said, is everyone so unfriendly in this school?" At first I was highly confused by this question/statement but then I realized for the 2 short minutes that we had been walking down the Anchor Beach hallways, everyone and I mean everyone was whispering, staring, and giving looks of disgust.

"Not generally. Kids at this school doesn't like change or people who are different." I respond quickly without making eye contact. Wouldn't want to be caught staring at HIM, again.

"How about you? Do you like change? And people that are different?" His voice is slightly shaky, but none the less still beautiful. His question throughs me off guard.

"No, I like change. And being different is good." I whisper but it's loud enough for him to hear me. HIM.

"You know, you aren't like your friends or like the rest of the people at this school." He says as we walk into Mr. Hunters room.

"Really? How am I different?" I reply questioningly. I always thought my friends and I were similar.

"I actually like you." He says back as he looks through his perfect eyelashes. HIS.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or the characters involved.

Chapter 2! I really hope you all love this chapter. I will be posting more hopefully by tomorrow! Feedback is greatly appreciated and I would love suggestions. Thanks so much xx


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3:**

Throughout the rest of the week, I spent my hours at school trying to discover and trying to get to know the angel himself, Jude Jacob and at home I spent my hours trying to understand how a boy could make me feel this way. Everything that I had learned about the angel made me like him more and more. He's been in the foster system for 6 years, he has an older sister named Callie, his favorite color is blue, his favorite food is pancakes, and he is staying with the Fosters, for now.

By Saturday I was still unable to fathom why I got butterflies in my stomach every time Jude smiled at me, or why I found it so hard to put together a sentence when he decided to speak to me. I sat at my kitchen table reading what appears to be the most boring book a freshmen boy in high school would ever want to read, The Old Man and The Sea. I sighed and pressed the corner of the page in so I wouldn't lose my place and closed the book and dropped it on the table. I check my phone to check for texts. Nothing. I push myself up and walk slowly over to the fridge and pull it open and grab a soda. Buzz. I put the ice cold beverage on the table and pick up my phone to see who texted me.

879-672-0174: Hey Connor, This is Jude. I got your number from Max.. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?

I quickly put Jude's number in my phone. Holy shit. I glance at the clock nearest me. 3:42. Okay. What do I say?

ME: Hey Jude. Yes I would love to hang out.

No, I sound like a girl.

ME: Hey Jude. Yea, sure. What were you thinking?

Perfect. I left my finger linger above the send button for a couple seconds. Maybe this isn't a good idea, he is a boy. What the hell? Why not? I press send and sit impatiently for a response. I hear footsteps in the distance of the house but choose to ignore them since my phone buzzes once again. I lift it up and slide the unlock button so I can read his glorious text.

JUDE: how about Callie drives me to your house and we can go for a walk somewhere and eat dinner at 6:00? What's your address?

Oh my goodness, even his texts are out of this century. HIS.

ME: Yeah, that sounds great. 435 Prospect Avenue. And where do you want to eat tonight?

I get a reply almost instantly.

JUDE: that's for me to know. I'll see you later.

And just like that Jude Jacob once again has taken my breath away.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Fosters or the characters involved.

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 3! So, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm sorry it's short. The next chapter should be much longer. Please comment, and leave suggestions! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

something tells me that maybe I wasn't supposed to meet Jude Jacob and maybe I wasn't supposed to be so fascinated with him. The way his lips move when he talks or how his nose scrunches up when he laughs. At around 6:30, which was 30 minutes after Jude had arranged to come and get me, I came to this conclusion. I wanted Jude, but the universe and maybe Jude himself, didn't want me with him. So, I changed into sweatpants and a tank top, ordered a pizza, and sat in my room and tried to figure out why he never showed. After sitting for one whole hour, the door bell rang signaling that my pizza was finally here. I jumped off of bed and ran down the stairs and whipped open the door, but it did not reveal a pizza delivery guy instead it revealed Jude.

"You're a hour and a half late." I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"I know, I'm sorry. My foster parents were being bitches tonight." He said looking me in the eye and then looked me up and down. "Do you mind if I come in?"

I'm slightly hesitant, but I look at him again and I can't help but nod.

"Nice place," he comments looking around while taking off his jacket. "Do you mind?" he questions right before he hangs up his jacket on the coat rack. I shake my head no and he hangs his coat up.

"So, Connor I would have taken you on an extravagant journey tonight but it seems that the gods either hate me or just have really bad timing because it is pouring with rain." I pier behind him towards the living room window and see that not only is I pouring with rain but it is also thundering and lightening.

"So, I thought we could take this rare chance to get to know each other." I ponder for a few moments. Is this really a good idea? I mean but how could I say no to the one and only Jude Jacob.

"Okay but I ordered pizza, so I hope that's okay for dinner?" I respond.

"Pizza and Connor Stevens? But, how could I ask for more?" I blush slightly and look up at Jude in preparation for the first question among many that he would be asking me tonight.

"Why don't we just ask questions to each other back and forth until we get bored and then watch a movie?" I quickly get excited over the idea of being with Jude all night. "That sounds great but what about your foster parents? Wont they be worried?" I say raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh Connor, You see they don't even think I've left the house"

The rest of the night consisted of plain pizza, chocolate ice cream, and bad secrets being exchanged. It was one of the best nights of my life but I still had one question that was lingering in my head and I wanted to ask it, I did, but I just wasn't sure how. I looked over at Jude, he was laughing at whatever was playing on the TV, and suddenly the question just burst out of me.

"Who do you like? Like do you like boys or girls? Or both?" I ask nervously stuttering through every word.

"I like who I feel attracted too." I raise my eyebrow at him. "I don't like labels, they confuse me." I nod and try and turn my attention back to the TV but I feel him staring at me.

"I like you." He says while staring at me. _He._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED_

 _Authors Note: I finally got a chance to finish off chapter 4! I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long! I owe you guys like 5 chapters! Don't worry there is more to come! Please leave comments, and suggestions! Thank you all so so much!_


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:

the rest of that Saturday night was a blur by Monday, and all that was left to remind me of the wonderful night was the lingering looks that I shared with Jude in the halls and during class.

"Connor! Connor!" I snap out of my thoughts by Danny waving is hand in front of my face. "What is up with you bro? We didn't see you all weekend" Danny exclaims. I debate telling them about my evening with the brown headed angel. Before I start explaining I quickly remember what Max had said early today when I was exchanging looks with Jude in Biology.

 ** _"Con, why is the freak looking at you?!" Max nudged my side and nodded his head in Judes direction. "Why are you looking back?"_**

I shake my head trying to forget that memory and turn back to Danny. "Nothing. I just was at home all weekend" It technically wasn't a lie, I just chose what facts I wanted to say.. Right as Danny started to reply the bell rang and we made our way to our different classrooms. This was one of the few classes that I didn't have with anyone, not even Jude. As I was walking toward the classroom door, my phone buzzed indicating that I had received a text. I quickly unlock my phone and see that the text was from the one and only Jude Jacob.

 **JUDE: meet by bleachers in 5.**

I didn't hesitate to ditch. So I quickly moved down the hallways toward where the football field was. Once I arrived I sat on the bleachers and waited for Jude. Soon enough he appeared.

"Jude Jacob, what do I owe the pleasure?" I said, just loud enough for Jude to hear me.

"Revenge, of course" he answered confidently. I forrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Who did Jude need to get revenge on?

"Look, There are just a few people that I need to give a friendly goodbye too." He said while walking up the bleachers toward me.

"Goodbye? Are you leaving?" I ask with fear.

"I'm in the foster system. My sister is an idiot. Its just a matter of time before I'm off to my next home. I don't know when that will be. It could be tonight or a year from now. I just need to leave my mark on the assholes at this school. And I wanted your help." He looked at me with pouted lips and big eyes and I of course gave in and nodded.

"So, who are we 'leaving our mark on'?" He smirks and pulls out a list.

"Lets see, the first person on my list is your little friend Max." I hesitate. "Don't worry little one, he wont know who did it." I nod and let out a breath. Jude starts walking down the bleachers.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He yells up the bleachers. _He._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED_**

 ** _Authors Note: Chapter 5 is here! Chapter 6 should be here soon too! Comments and suggestions are great! Thank you so much xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6:

"what do we have here?" Jude said in a singsong voice as we approached Max's locker. I was unsure as to what he was talking about but then I noticed a sticky note on his locker. When we reached his locker Jude snatched the sticky note off the locker and read it aloud.

"The plan is going ahead as planned. Meet me after school with Dare at 3:30 and we will follow him home. –D" Jude snorts and folds the sticky note up and puts it into his backpack and then pulls out a sticky note of the same color and the ink that the writing was in was similar to the original one. Jude firmly pressed it down on the locker and moved over so I could read the note.

 _I know what you have been doing to J. Your buddies snitched. If you go through with it again I will show the police my evidence. – Anonymous_

I turned to look at Jude. What did he have against Max? What was Max doing to Jude?

"Next person I have on my list is Daria." He said with confidence and had already started to make his way toward her locker. Daria? My ex-girlfriend?

"What was Max doing to you?" I said catching up with him. By the time I had reached him, he was taking a similar sticky note that had been on Max's locker off of Daria's locker.

"Well, it seems its not only Max." He nodded his head toward the sticky note he had just removed off of Daria's locker. In the exact same writing was an extremely familiar message.

 _The plan is going ahead as planned. Meet me after school with M at 3:30 and we will follow him home. –D_

Jude snorted again and folded it up, slipped it into his backpack and put the same message he had put on Max's locker onto Daria's.

 _I know what you have been doing to J. Your buddies snitched. If you go through with it again I will show the police my evidence. – Anonymous_

"It seems that I have one more note to leave. It's to you're dear friend Danny." Jude smirked and whipped out the two sticky notes he had collected from Daria's and Max's lockers and pulled out his phone and took photos of the two notes.

"We have to print these out. C'mon the computer lab awaits." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. When we reached the computer lab, we concluded that it was locked.

"I guess we have to wait until the Librarian comes and unlocks the door." I say while I slide down the wall to take a seat on the floor.

"I don't wait." Jude says while he pulls out a bobby pin from his bag and he starts to pick the lock. He successfully unlocks the door and again grabs my hand and pulls me in with him. The tingly feeling I have in my hand assures me that I'm not in a dream. I stand by the door and play look out while Jude prints out the photos.

I hear a loud click and then some papers printing out.

"Done. Lets get the hell out of here." Jude says and grabs my arm and pulls me out with him and slams the door shut. Jude quickly walks toward Danny's locker. He folds up the photos and slips them through the holes in the locker and then pulls out another sticky note similar to the ones that he had put on Daria's locker and Max's locker.

 _I know what you have been doing to J. Your buddies snitched. If you go through with it again I will show the police my evidence. – Anonymous_

Jude presses the note on the front of the Danny's locker and then looks at me with mischievous eyes.

"I suppose you have some questions that are in need of answers." He says with a smirk, I nod slowly. "Stay up till 10:00, you'll hear a knock on you're window. "

And just like that he was gone, leaving me with questions about my friends, my ex-girlfriend and my sexuality.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or the characters involved._**

 ** _Authors Note: Yay! Chapter 6 is done! Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated! Chapter 7 should be done soon! Xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:

waited. That's what I did until the clock striked 10:00. Once my clock finally had 10:00 in bold numbers I stared at my window. Waiting. And just like that, only 1 minute late, came Jude Jacob. He tapped lightly on my window and I got up quickly to open it for him.

"Hey" he whispers while crawling in my room and carefully shutting the window. I walk over to my bed and sit down and Jude does the same.

"I suppose you have a couple questions about earlier today?" He questions with his eyebrows raised. I nod.

"what have my friends been doing to you?" I ask. He lets out a laugh that is almost so loud that it could wake my parents. Almost.

"what haven't they been doing to me?" He smirks and then let's out a sigh and continues "it started when we became friends. I think that your friends think that just because I'm bisexual means that I'm going to pounce on any attractive guy I see." He swallows

"they started putting notes in my locker like 'stop turning Connor into a faggot, just because your one doesn't mean he is.' Or things like 'we will kill you if you mess with Con' it got ridiculous. I just ignored it and threw away the notes, but then I started getting texts like ' your a gross manwhore.' and then one day I was in my room changing and I thought someone was watching. And out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash as I took of my boxers. Later that day I got a text from the number and it was a picture of me changing and it said that if I hung out with you one more time this picture would go viral." He stopped for me to digest everything.

"And how did you find out it was Max, Danny, and Daria?" I ask curiously.

"Your friends are as smart as they think they are." He says while laughing. "My sister is really good with computers and phones and she traced the phone number to Max, so I watched him closely and one day when I was walking home those three were following me. Everything confirmed though with the notes that were on there lockers today."

I was in shock, how could my friends do this.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so upset with them right now. I had no idea they were doing that." I said quietly and scrunched up my nose.

"It's okay. I figured you didn't know. You're cute when your mad." He said with admiration whole studying my face.

"Thanks, I guess. We have to do something about my friends though" I say with determination

"Maybe." He says while biting his lip and he looks at my lips and then back at my eyes. He looks so hot.

"Stop that." Jude says while looking at his feet.

"Stop what?" I say with pure confusion.

"Stop staring at me like I'm beautiful" he says while blushing

"You are" I say surprisingly and he looks up to my eyes and smiles.

"I have to go soon." He says while breaking his gaze and looks at the window.

"What about the picture, what are we going to do about that?" I ask, curiosity taking over me

"I only want one other person other then myself seeing that picture." He says with a mischievous smile as he opens the window and begins climbing out of my room

"And who would that other person be?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him.

"You of course." He smirks and quickly kisses me on the cheek then jumps off the roof quickly. He.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or the characters involved.

Authors Note: hey guys! I know it's been awhile but here is chapter 7! Hope you all love it! Leave suggestions and comments! Thank you so much xx


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:

what assholes. That's all I could think when I saw Danny and Max the next day at school. Jude texted me that he wanted to talk before class and that we should meet by the tree near the lunch tables. I agreed and was leaning on the tree waiting for Jude. Danny and Max starting making there way towards me, I could barely look at them.

"Connor, where have you been? All you've been doing lately is hanging out with that fag." Max says fairly casually.

"Jude told me what you guys have been doing." I say not even looking them in the eye.

"Look Con, " I scoff cutting him off. You have got to be kidding me.

"Are you seriously going to try and defend yourself? He told me." I say louder. Danny's eyes are squinting at me.

"Connor, it was the only thing we could do." Danny says while waving his hands everywhere.

"Please never speak to me again and never talk to Jude again. You claim that he's a piece of trash, but it seems that the only trash around here is you two." I text Jude to meet me in the auditorium instead of the tree as I storm away from my former best friends.

Once I reach the auditorium I push open the door and sitting on the edge of the stage is Jude. Just Jude.

And he looked stunning but so broken at the same time. His brown eyes showed pain and misery. He looked hurt. And that's when I knew that it was my job to make it stop hurting.

"Hey" I say. Not loud but loud enough for him to know that I'm here.

"Hi" he breathes out.

"Do you wanna know something funny?" He says louder then his initial 'hi'. I grin at the expectation of what was to come.

"What?" I smirk mentally preparing myself for his answer.

"Your my best friend and I think I'm falling in love with you but a picture of us together still does not exist on this earth." Nothing can stop the smile that sneaks onto my face when he says this.

"So your falling in love with me?" I say in a teasing voice as I walk down the steps towards where Jude is sitting on the edge of the stage.

"I think so." He says quietly as I sit down maybe a little too close to him.

"And why would you fall in love with me?" I ask fascinated by his answer.

"Your beautiful, kind, smart, hilarious, hot, and I just happen to of fallen in love with you." He said while taking my hand and tracing circles.

And just like that he looked up into my eyes, then at my lips, then back into my eyes as if asking for permission. He starts to lean in and so do I and soon enough our lips are touching. Were kissing as one. This kiss was full of hundred different emotions that I can't even describe to you. It was full of lust. Full of pain. Full of passion. Full of love. But soon enough it was over and all that was left to remind me was my plump lips and the memory of his soft lips against mine.

After about a minute of comfortable silence. Jude was the first one to speak up.

"So have you?" He asks while turning his head to face me.

"Fallen in love with you?" I ask while turning my head to look at him, once he nods I begin to answer.

"Yes. I am in love with you Jude Jacob."

And at that moment I thought everything was going to be alright. And so did he.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or the characters involved.

Authors Note: Chapter 8! Oh lord! So they finally kissed! And I thought this chapter was fitting bc of the summer finale. I want to know your opinions on Callie getting adopted. Personally I think shes gonna get pregnant.. I mean come on this is The Fosters! But let me know what you think! Leave comments and suggestions! Thanks so much xxx


End file.
